For symmetric multi-processors (SMPs), a main storage unit is shared among multiple arithmetic processing devices.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2013-182355, 2013-140445, 2002-259264, 6-152612, or 2006-39897.